


Grease! A Supernatural Production

by Priestlyislove



Category: Grease (1978), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack Taken Seriously, Crossover, Multi, Song Parody, more like an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a human boy named Dean and instantly falls in love. When Dean acts differently around him he is heartbroken, and becomes determined to change for the hunter. Unbeknownst to him, Dean decides to change as well. Meanwhile Sam and Gabe do the dirty thing and Gabe isn't sure Sam really loves him. Basically Grease, except with the supernatural gang. Cas as Sandy, Dean as Danny, Sam as Kenickie, Gabriel as Rizzo, Meg as Frenchy. More will be added as more characters arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Nights

"Dean, just tell me about what happened," Sam sighed, blocking his brother's path to the door. "You were in hell! You can't expect me to believe you got out by yourself." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, fine. But then you gotta let me get some air."  
Meg and Gabe had Cas surrounded. "Where did you go?"  
Cas shrugged meekly. "I...well, I met a human. He was...nice."  
Gabe blinked. "You're kidding me. A human? Didn't I warn you about those?" Meg elbowed him in the chest.  
"I think it's sorta sweet. Tell us about him."  
"Well..." Dean and Cas began.  
Dean: "Been to hell, wasn't a blast,  
Cas: Saw a boy, couldn't fly past,  
Dean: Met an angel crazy for me  
Cas: That human was as damned as can be  
Both: Hunting days drifting away  
To those fateful nights

Sam: Tell me more, tell me more  
Will he help us get far?  
Gabe: Tell me more, tell me more  
I think he's in love with his car

Cas: He stabbed through me, gave me a cramp  
Dean: When I stabbed him, his doe eyes got damp  
Cas: Saved his life, he nearly drowned  
Dean: He showed off, flapping around  
Both: demon's gone, but something's begun  
We'll see each other more nights

Sam: Tell me more, tell me more  
Did he put up a fight?  
Meg: Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you give him a fright?

Cas: I don't care, our love may be cliched  
Dean: we can trust him, he didn't flinch from my blade  
Cas: I hope he doesn't go into shock  
Dean: I need to sleep past ten o'clock  
Both: Rescue flings don't mean a thing  
But, oh, those hunting nights

Sam: Tell me more, tell me more  
I don't mean to nag  
Gabe: Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause he sounds like a drag

Cas: He got friendly, holding my stare  
Dean: What he wants, I don't really care  
Cas: He was sweet, called himself Dean  
Dean: Well, he was strong, you know what I mean  
Both: It was fleeting, just a small meeting  
But, oh, those summer nights

Meg: Tell me more, tell me more  
How can we tell he's a friend?  
Sam: Tell me more, tell me more  
Do you want to see him again?

Both: It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told him we'd still be friends  
Then we made our special vow  
Wonder what he's doing now  
Simple dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those hunting nights"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much plot to this chapter. Next chapter will be more action, less singing. Probably. Thanks for reading!


	2. Hopelessly Devoted to You

"So who's the lucky hunter?" Gabe asked, making sure to show off how much he didn't care. Obnoxiously. He stared fixedly at his nails-which were fine-and yawned with a certain loudness that was just enough to tick people off, but not enough for them to mention it. So his dumb brother found a cute boy while he wasn't getting any action. His nerdy, pale brother. He wasn't jealous at all.  
"He told me his name was Dean, Dean Winchester," Cas spoke fondly of the name. Which would usually result in a snide remark from Gabriel but the name Winchester froze him up. He shared a glance with Meg, who had just spit up a bit of her drink. She frowned at her cup.  
"Are you sure he's a Winchester?" She asked slowly.  
"Why? Do you know the name Winchester?" Before they could tell him about the brothers, his eyes lit up. He looked like an over eager puppy and they might've been a bad angel and demon, but they weren't puppy kickers.  
"No," Meg tried to shake it off. "It's just...he's human. Not just that, he's a hunter. You shouldn't hang out with those guys. They're dangerous."  
"No good and they have no sense of style," Gabe agreed.  
"Well he was different." Gabe and Meg shared another glance. This wasn't going to end well. They should spare him the shock.  
Meanwhile, in a motel room not too far away, Sam was nailing Dean with questions. "An angel? Like, with a halo and big feathery wings?"  
"Yeah Sammy, straight from a Christmas tree topper," he sighed in annoyance. "You said you'd give me room to breathe."  
"But this is huge!" Sam put on his best bitchface. Dean quickly looked at his shoes instead.  
"Not today Samantha!" He pushed his way past his brother and through the door. Once he was out, he found himself in the presence of both Meg and the Trickster.  
"Oh for fu-"  
"We've got a surprise for you," he already had his gun out by the time Meg interrupted him.  
"Well I ain't interested!"  
Meg stepped aside regardless to reveal the baby in a trenchcoat. Little miss perfect himself, Castiel.  
"Cas?" Happiness lit up Dean's face and he lowered his gun. Cas smiled back.  
"Dean-"  
But the two starcrossed lovers found themselves on opposite sides of the world's largest clockblock when Sam stepped out of the room and into the weird scenario.  
Sam's gun was out and Meg couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"Easy there, Sammy," Dean touched his arm and tactically moved himself closer to Cas. "This is Castiel. I thought you were going back to heaven, Cas."  
Cas couldn't drop his dopey grin if the world depended on it. "Change of plans."  
Sam didn't miss the grin and he didn't miss Dean moving closer. He laughed a little and looked at his brother. Dean glanced at Sam and stiffened up. "Hey, you know how it goes. Whatever."  
Castiel's expression grew slightly more confused. "I thought you'd be happy we'd be able to see each other again."  
Dean averted his eyes. "I guess. I mean, I don't really care."  
Well, there it was. Someone had kicked the puppy and now he was heartbreakingly devastated. "I thought there was something special-"  
"Wow there, I don't swing that way." Sam snorted.  
"Why are you acting so different?"  
"I don't know, maybe there's another Dean running around. Look for shapeshifters in the area, feathers."  
Cas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, he disappeared into thin air. Dean and Sam were mildly surprised but they had seen stranger. Gabe shook his head at the brothers and followed Cas in suit. Meg vanished as well.  
Cas had gone back to the motel the trio were positioned at for the time being. He slumped down outside the door. Meg came and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't be sad. Hunters, they're all bad. They're rats. No, they're fleas on rats. They're amoebas on fleas on rats."  
"I think they're human, actually." Meg laughed a little.  
"You get what I mean. Come back inside, we'll make it up to you." Meg shot him a smile. There was then a crash from inside and Meg stood up. "What did he break this time? Meet us inside Cas, but give me a five minute head start." She hurried inside and was already fighting with Gabe. Cas sighed and looked at the dimly lit pavement that stretched out before him. 

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My perception is not the first to lie  
I'm not the first to be told  
There's just no getting to you

You know I can't believe you're no good  
I'll sit around and wait for you  
But, Dean, can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But how do they expect me to be fine  
You pushed me aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, 'Fool, don't trust him.'  
My heart is saying, 'Don't let go.  
Hold on to your friend.'  
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed me aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you"


	3. Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee

"You've never kissed anyone?" Meg looked at Cas in disbelief. Cas had entered the motel room and they were discussing various things, making jokes mainly at the expense of the Winchesters. He shrugged a little, clearly embarrassed. "Well no one wants someone who's never had a kiss! I'll show you how."  
"You don't have to," Cas stuttered but she had him by the arm.  
"Let's get a little privacy. I don't want to be watched by that creep."  
Gabe snorted. "You wound me, Meg." He waved as Cas was yanked into the bathroom. There was a quiet thump and a moment later Meg returned alone. "That bad, huh?"  
"I French kissed him once and he fainted," Meg sighed, glancing back at the bathroom where the angel currently was hiding.  
"That little goodie two shoes makes me wanna barf," Gabe gagged as he dug through their possessions. He nodded to himself and threw on a trench coat. A smirk grew on his face and he spun around.

"Look at me, I'm Castiel,  
Still a virgin when I fell,  
Sooner be dead  
Than with you in bed  
I'm Cas; a good angel!  
Watch it! Hey I'm so gay  
Got with the Winchesters that way  
But won't make a move  
'Cause I'm far too prude  
Even though I'm so gay.  
I don't sleep, (no)  
Or swear, (no)  
Don't even brush my hair, (ew)  
I don't get drunk easily (chug chug chug)  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky draws  
I can't afford to be sleazy.  
As for Dean, I'd be your queen,  
If only my reputation would stay clean  
You got your crust  
I'm no object of lust  
Just plain ol' Cassie!  
Dean, dean, leave me be!  
I need to be cloaked in mystery!  
Just keep your cool  
'Cause you're starting to drool  
For plain ol' Cassie!"

Castiel chose that moment to come out of the bathroom with a confused expression. His expression was usually confused. "Are you...making fun of me, Gabriel?"  
Meg looked away, her face growing red. Gabe slipped out of the trench coat and rolled his eyes. "Some people take things too seriously."  
The sound of an engine broke up the awkward silence. Cas and Meg rushed to the window. Outside was Dean and Sam in the impala. "Look who's crawling back to you," Meg smirked.  
Gabe pushed past them both and opened the window. "You guys can sit in here complaining all you want but I'm going to go live a little.  
"Just use the door," Cas begged but was ignored. Gabriel jumped out the window. Luckily it was only a single story tall but it was still weird. He headed over. Dean walked past him to the motel. He leaned against the car, looking at the guy inside.  
"Hey there big guy." Sam rolled his eyes. "You just follow your brother around everywhere?"  
Sam looked at Gabe. He was pretty easy to look at. Nice on the eyes. "Can I help you with something?"  
"Well that depends," he leaned in closer. "How good are you at making lovers scream?"  
Sam gave him a blank look. "Literally everyone I have sex with _dies._ "  
Gabe bit his lip. That's what he was talking about. "I'm willing to take that chance. I'm an angel myself, I'm sure I can survive some killer love making."  
Sam glanced over at Dean. He'd probably get laid, he always gets to get laid. Now it's Sam's turn. He looked back to Gabe. "Okay, but I warned you. Let's go." Gabe nearly leaped into the impala.  
"So, uh, Cas," Dean started before glaring at Meg. "Can we have a little space?"  
Meg shook her head but Cas nodded. "It's okay, I'll be fine." She sighed.  
"I'll get us something to eat."  
Meg walked off to find a convenience store. Cas looked at Dean again. "What?"  
"I wanted to say sorry for how I was acting earlier. I was being, well, a jerk. I was hoping maybe we...I dunno. Maybe we can still try and work something out?"  
Cas smiled a little. "I'd like that."  
"Great, that's...okay, great," Dean hadn't felt this awkward and sweaty in a long time. Sam would've been laughing his ass off if he saw him. That brought a new question to Dean's mind; where was Sam? "Just my luck, he stole my baby," he grumbled to himself. "Look, I'll meet up with you later. I've got to go find my car stealing brother."  
Cas waved as Dean ran off and wondered to himself what slang "my car stealing brother" could mean.


	4. Greased Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to apologize for not posting recently, I've actually been on vacation. But I'm back now, so you can expect more updates! Because just what this world needs is more of this disaster haha. I'd like to apologize for lack of plot and how I'm skipping around on the timeline for bad jokes and characters knowing each other in varying degrees. This story doesn't make sense! But I hope you can enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This chapter has swearing and an inexplicit sex scene so I changed the rating to teen.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Gabe cried out but then he stopped, panting. He gave Sam a look. "What's your name?"  
"Sam," he choked out, deeply engrossed in their activity that was taking place in the back of the impala.  
"Right," Gabe nodded and went back to yelling. "Sam! Oh, yes! Sammy!"   
A little bit later Gabe was getting his pants back on. Sam was already dressed. Gabe glanced at the Winchester. "Thanks, Sammy. That was nice."   
"Just nice?" Sam grinned. "I'm pretty sure you thought it was better than 'nice.'"  
Gabriel kissed him. "Maybe, kiddo, but I save that sort of commentary for the second date."   
Before Sam could respond there was a banging on the car door. He turned, startled, to find his brother. He was not happy. He glanced back at Gabriel.   
"See ya soon, Sammy," he shrugged and snapped his fingers, disappearing.   
"Great," Sam grumbled and got out of the car to face the wrath of Dean. "So...how did it go with Cas?"   
Dean just stared at him. "Sam. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Did you just...did you just have sex with an angel!? In _my car_?"  
Sam bit his lip and shrugged. "Sorry?"   
He shook his head. "No. Sorry isn't going to get you out of this one. My baby's already been dented and messed with this week, this is the last thing it needed!" Sam glanced at the car. It was pretty beat up.   
"Let's take it to Bobby's, see if he could help out."   
A long, quiet drive followed. Sam wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't the right time. But eventually, Dean muttered something.   
"What was that?"  
"I said things went fine with Cas."   
A smile spread across Sam's face. "I thought so. He's totally into you."  
"Really?" Dean stopped himself. "Because I already told him I don't swing that way."   
"Whatever," Sam looked out the window as they pulled into Bobby's place. Bobby came outside and nodded a silent greeting at the boys.   
"What the hell happened to your car? Good luck fixing that junk heap up, I swear," he grumbled.  
"Aw, don't say that Bobby," Dean ran a hand along the side of his baby. 

"Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why, it's the impala!  
We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah (Keep talking whoa keep talking)  
A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money, we'll steal the money)  
With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know it won't mean shit if Sammy's getting it  
In the impala  
Go impala you're burning up the quarter mile (impala, go impala)   
Go impala you're coasting through the heat lap trial (impala, go impala)  
You are supreme, the ghosts'll scream, for the impala   
We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins  
oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
The impala  
Go impala you're burning up the quarter mile (impala, go impala)  
Go impala you're coasting through the heat lap trial (impala, go impala)  
You are supreme, the demons'll scream, for the impala" 

"I think we should take her out for a spin when we're done," Dean mused as he worked. "Let's go out racing or something."  
"Racing? Dean, when was the last time you raced?" Sam got only a shrug in response. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Just spend that time hanging out with Cas."   
"Why'd you always have to be a killjoy, Sammy? Maybe I'll take Cas to come watch."   
Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Real romantic."   
Dean pulled his head out of the trunk and glared at his brother. "What did you just say?"  
"Nothing," Sam held up his hands in mock defense and smiled as Dean went back to work.


	5. Authors note + There Are Worse Things I Could Do

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this cracktastic story. I really appreciate it. However, I think I might have to stop writing it. I haven't finished supernatural, and the next chapter was gonna be focused on Meg. I just don't feel like I know Meg well enough to write a song about her (Beauty School Dropout, in case you were wondering). So at least for now, I'm not going to write. Sorry! I'll leave you with this little number Gabe was going to sing 

"There are worse things I could do  
Than throw it all away for you  
Even though my brothers think I'm easy  
And weak willed  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do.

I could fight with all the guys  
Throw a tantrum after every lie,   
Get too attached and turn sour,   
Use others to gain power,  
Treat you like a tool  
That's a thing I'd never do

I could hold you every night  
Decide you must be Mr. Right  
Getting softer every day  
And throw my life away  
On a dream that can't come true

I could hurt someone like you  
Then how will I make it through

I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
But to fall in love with you  
That's the worst thing I could do."


End file.
